UNA BATALLA POKÉMON ALGO SENTIMENTAL
by NatiLeon
Summary: Las batallas y las ligas pokémon son lo más importante en le vida de Ash Ketchum, pero cuando descubra que el amor hacia una persona es esencial, su vida podría cambiar para siempre...y más si es por su mejor amiga.
1. Emociones Desconocidas Hasta Ahora

**UNA BATALLA POKÉMON ALGO SENTIMENTAL**

**Capítulo 1: Emociones Desconocidas, Hasta Ahora**

Amor, estar enamorado, son temas que Ash Ketchum no podía entender; tal vez porque lo que más anhelaba en su vida era ser el maestro pokémon más grande de todos y nunca le vio interés a ese tipo de cosas pero todo comenzó a cambiar para él.

El entrenador orgullo de Pueblo Paleta se encontraba en la región Kalos para poder competir en la Liga Pokémon de allí, ya había vencido a todos los líderes de gimnasio de la región y ya tenía en su estuche las ocho medallas que necesitaba para entrar en la competencia oficial pero no estaba muy emocionado, algo que es muy extraño en el chico, de hecho estaba demasiado pensativo e incluso algo triste, pero ¿por qué podía estar pasando esto?

Días antes de la Liga regional Ash estaba recordando a todas las personas que lo han apoyado en su largo camino: su querida madre, los profesores pokémon que ha conocido en sus viajes, todos los pokémon que ha capturado y por supuesto, sus amigos; ha tenido varios compañeros y compañeras de travesías que tuvo que decirles adiós y buena suerte pero hay una despedida en especial que todavía le duele en lo más profundo de su corazón.

_**FLASHBACK EN KANTO**_**:**

_Misty: "Creo que me iré por allá"_

_Ash: "Eh…si"_

_M: "Cuídate"_

_A: "Tú también Misty"_

_M: "¿Volveré a verte?"_

_A: "Si, te lo juro"_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Ash, Ash, AAASH!- Dijo una jovencita rubia de sombrero rosado que lo acompañaba ahora en Kalos llamada Serena.

-EHH, Q…QUÉ PASA SERENA?!- Respondió el entrenador saliéndose de sus recuerdos.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Yo? Si…e-estoy bien. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Continuó hablando el pelinegro para disimular- No podría estar mejor si ya casi se acerca la Liga Kalos, ya tengo mis ocho medallas y estoy seguro que esta vez voy a ganar. Voy a entrenar a mis pokémon para que estén muy fuertes para la competencia!

Y así pegó carrera dejando atrás a su entrañable compañero Pikachu, la gran sonrisa se le fue borrando de los labios y comenzó a hablar en su mente: "Misty, por qué te estoy recordando tanto, me pregunto cómo estás en este momento, a cuantos rivales ya habrás vencido, fuiste una parte muy importante en mis viajes y batallas, aprendí tantas técnicas tuyas e incluso valorar más a mis pokémon. Me hace feliz que estés cumpliendo tu sueño de ser maestra de tipo agua y que seas una de los mejores líderes de gimnasio en Kanto pero por otra parte me encantaría que estuvieras aquí, conmigo".

Mientras Ash seguía corriendo, Bonnie, su segunda compañera de viaje en Kalos le preguntó a Serena: "¿Sabes que le sucede a Ash? Hoy está más extraño que nunca"

La rubia de sombrero respondió: "No, no lo sé pero puedo notar que está recordando a alguien"

Clemont, el hermano mayor de Bonnie y exlíder de gimnasio de la Ciudad Luminalia le preguntó: "¿Por qué crees que está recordando a una persona?"

Serena replicó: "Recuerda que yo conozco mucho a Ash y sé cuando está deprimido por algo o alguien"

Así era, ellos se conocen desde que eran muy pequeños cuando estaban juntos en el campamento de Pueblo Paleta y él la ayudó cuando se lastimó la rodilla, de ahí se hicieron amigos pero ella se fue a Kalos y no volvió a saber nada de su amigo hasta el día que lo vió en televisión salvando al Garchomp del profesor Ciprés y después a Pikachu. Aunque nunca lo ha dicho Serena quiere a Ash más que como un amigo, por eso no le gusta verlo así.

Faltando ahora tres días para la Liga Kalos, el joven moreno había terminado su entrenamiento con Pikachu, Froakie y Fletching, quedó muy satisfecho con el progreso de sus pokémon y ahora tenía que llamar al profesor Oak para que le enviara algunos de los que había capturado y ahora tenía en su laboratorio, hasta que oyó un grito:

-LA COMIDA ESTÁ LISTA, TODOS A LA MESA!- Dijo Clemont

-SII A COMER!- Dijeron las dos chicas

Cuando los tres ya estaban reunidos para disfrutar del banquete, la menor del grupo preguntó: "¿Oigan chicos, y dónde está Ash?"

Serena dijo: "Voy a buscarlo, ya regreso"

El entrenador estaba sentado en un lugar apartado algo pensativo y de pronto otro recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza.

_**FLASHBACK DE ASH EN KANTO:**_

_Misty: "Si tienes algo que decir sólo dilo"_

_Brock: "Soy todo oídos"_

_Ash: "AAHH, ¿QÚE NO SE HABÍAN IDO?!"_

_B: "Disculpa pero tengo que darte esto, algo de comer y con cubiertos incluidos"_

_M: "Toma esto para que siempre lo lleves contigo"_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Al terminar de recordar Ash comenzó a buscar en su morral y encontró lo que estaba buscando, el bento que le dio Brock, sonrió de medio lado al verlo y después sacó un paquete pequeño, era el pañuelo rosado con una figura amarilla en el centro que le había regalado su mejor amiga, desamarró el nudo que tenía y vio el señuelo para pescar con el rostro de ella; al ver esos dos obsequios tan especiales escondió sus ojos color chocolate entre la visera de su gorra roja para ocultar que estaba llorando y comenzó a decirse a sí mismo entre sollozos:

¿Por qué te dejé ir de esa forma?, ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan cobarde y callarme?, ¿Por qué cuando ya estaba decidido te dejé solo como mi amiga?, ¿Por qué me dejé asustar por esos gritos de Brock?, ¿P-por qué tuve que dejarte ir para que cuidaras el gimnasio familiar sin antes confesarte que yo te…

AHÍ ESTÁS, POR FIN TE ENCONTRÉ!- gritó una voz femenina conocida para él que lo sacó de ese momento.

¿Eh? Ahh, eras tú Serena- dijo en voz desanimada mientras se secaba las lágrimas con mucho disimulo- ¿qué haces aquí? pensé que estabas con los demás.

Es que vi que ya habías terminado de entrenar con tus pokémon e ibas a pasar a comer, como sé que te gusta mucho la comida estarías muy entusiasmado.

Gracias por preocuparte por mí pero…no tengo hambre- la jovencita rubia se sorprendió al oír eso, ¿Ash Ketchum sin ganas de comer? Era algo muy extraño así que se sentó al lado de su amigo para charlar, tal vez por fin le diría que le estaba sucediendo, carraspeó un poco y habló

¿Ash? Te he notado muy raro últimamente, no comes, no hablas, finges estar feliz, cuéntame que te pasa- él negó

No me pasa nada, estoy bien- pero Serena no le creyó e insistió

Tú y yo somos amigos de la infancia, te conozco muy bien así que no me mientas y por favor desahógate conmigo, tal vez te pueda ayudar en lo que necesites- el moreno la miró y suspiró con resignación

Está bien, te voy a contar- continuó

Es que… hay alguien que me hace muchísima falta

¿Tu mamá?

También…pero…es otra persona, alguien a quien no llamo, ni visito y que probablemente…no quiera saber nada de mí por ser un estúpido y un ingrato con ella.

¿Es una chica?

Ehh…yo…pues la verdad…si- al afirmárselo a su amiga se sonrojó un poco- Cuando comencé mi viaje para convertirme en un maestro pokémon Pikachu y yo sufrimos un ataque de unos Spearow y nos tocó lanzarnos a un río, de repente sentí un gancho en mi chaqueta que me jaló muy fuerte y salimos volando del agua, una chica pelirroja nos salvó pero me tuve que ir rápido porque mi gran compañero estaba herido y me llevé su bicicleta, ahí comenzó todo entre Misty y yo.

¿Misty? ¿Ese es su nombre?

Si

¿Y por qué dejó de viajar contigo Ash?

Bueno porque a una de sus hermanas le fue muy bien en un concurso de belleza y las tres se fueron a recorrer el mundo- la voz de Ash se fue apagando cuando continuó hablando- por lo tanto…ella se tuvo que quedar a cargo del gimnasio familiar.

¿Es líder de gimnasio?

Así es, mi "amiga"- esa palabra retumbó mucho en la mente del jovencito- es la actual líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste en Kanto y no es porque sea ella pero es una de las líderes más fuertes que hay allí- dejó un poco su cara de tristeza e hizo una sonrisa ladeada- pero sabes algo, estoy feliz por ella.

No te entiendo, me acabas de decir que la extrañas muchísimo y ahora me dices que te alegras porque no está aquí, explícame por favor- le pidió Serena.

Sé que suena extraño pero así es; me pone triste porque Misty y yo construimos una amistad muy grande tanto como la que tengo con Pikachu, verdad amigo?

A lo que el pokémon eléctrico contestó en su idioma: -Pikachuu! (Por supuesto Ash).

El entrenador siguió hablando: -…también me hice a otro gran amigo, Brock, él era el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada pero ahora está estudiando para convertirse en un doctor pokémon. Los tres éramos inseparables pero con Misty era algo más fuerte, peleábamos mucho por bobadas y al rato estábamos como si nada, era una situación muy loca- lo último les dio risa a ambos- siempre nos ayudábamos mucho en lo que fuera hasta que llegó ese día en que sus hermanas la llamaron para decirle que debía volver a casa y a partir de ese día nos separamos definitivamente- suspiró- pero…como te decía antes también estoy contento por ella.

¿Por qué?

Porque está cumpliendo su sueño, Misty ama muchísimo a los pokémon de tipo agua y el gimnasio Celeste es el gimnasio acuático de la región, en pocas palabras está haciendo lo que más le apasiona en la vida- Ash sonrió mirando al cielo.

Serena preguntó: -¿Nunca más se volvieron a ver?

El chico contestó: -Si, ella fue a la región Hoenn por un supuesto festival de Togepi, allí nos vimos; cuando regresé a Pueblo Paleta estaba en mi casa y viajamos juntos por un tiempo con Brock y mis amigos de Hoenn May y su hermano Max cuando yo iba a competir en la Batalla de la Frontera en Kanto y por último cuando un científico se inventó unos pokémon espejismo también en Kanto, de ahí no nos volvimos a ver.

La entrenadora de Kalos vio algo en las manos de su compañero de viaje, llamaron mucho su atención a lo que preguntó: -¿Qué es eso que tienes en las manos?

Ash contestó: -Son tres recuerdos de mis dos primeros amigos, este es un bento que Brock me regaló y ahí llevo mi comida y estos son de Misty, este pañuelo me lo dió cuando dejó de viajar conmigo y este anzuelo me lo mandó con el profesor Oak cuando estaba consiguiendo los Símbolos de la Frontera.

¿Me los dejas ver?

Qué pena Serena pero no.

¿Por qué?

No me gusta prestarlos, si quieres te muestro mi bento pero mi anzuelo y mi pañuelo no.

¿Deben ser muy especiales…como ella, verdad?

¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

¿No es obvio Ash?

¿Ummm?

Tú ves a Misty como algo más que tu amiga- la compañera del joven no quería preguntar pero tomó valor- ¿Ash, estás enamorado de ella?- aquella pregunta hizo que el entrenador se sonrojara terriblemente

N…NOOO! C…como crees! Es mi mejor amiga, yo no puedo sentir eso.

¿Por qué según tu eh?

Bueno porque…

No eres ni capaz de responderme. Ash soy tu amiga y yo te q… aprecio mucho, si de verdad la quieres habla con ella, a veces debes confesar lo que sientes a esa persona que amas…- bajó el tono de su voz-…como yo.

¿Dijiste algo Serena?

Eh…yo…

¡Ash! ¡Serena! Pasen a la mesa, Clemont y yo los estamos esperando!

¿Vienes Ash?

Si, ya voy.

¿Pikachu, te digo algo?

¿Pika? (¿Qué Ash?)

Creo que tal vez Serena tiene razón, tal vez sienta algo por Misty, algo que va más allá de la amistad, pero tú crees que ella pueda sentir lo mismo por mí?

¡Pika, pika, pikachupi, pikachu! (Nunca estarás seguro si no hablas con Misty)

¿Estás seguro que debería hablar con ella?

Pikachuuu! (¡Claro, tu puedes hacerlo!)

Ehh…no estoy seguro Pikachu- al pokémon amarillo le empezaron a salir chispas de sus mejillas

Piiikaaa…

¡No lo hagas por favor! Está bien voy a llamarla antes de la Liga Kalos, tal vez me de suerte- afirmó con una sonrisa nerviosa esperando no ser electrocutado por su fiel amigo.

¡Pikaaa!- celebró Pikachu muy eufórico, Ash levantó sus puños en señal de decisión- Eso es lo que haré, querida Misty pronto tendrás noticias mías!

¿Ash?

Voy enseguida chicos- contestó muy feliz- a la carga Pikachu!

¡Pikachu!

Y así el joven de Pueblo Paleta y su entrañable amigo van hacia la pandilla a disfrutar de la comida mientras que Ash ansía el momento de volver a hablar con su mejor amiga, ¿cuál será la reacción de Misty?, eso lo sabremos cuando el viaje continúe y mientras tanto…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

_Hola a todos, ya muchos me distinguen en el Face verdad? Este es mi primer fic SatoKasu, no había podido comenzar a escribirlo porque estoy en la U y tengo poco tiempo, en San Valentín adelanté un poco de él, gracias por esperarme y ahora si quiero que por favor me den sus opiniones, comprenderán que esto es muy importante para mí, sugerencias buenas y malas serán bien recibidas, incluso las tendré en cuenta para la siguiente actualización. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, sayonara. ;)_


	2. ¿Sera Que Todavia Existo En Tu Vida?

**Capitulo 2: ¿Sera que todavía existo en tu vida?**

La región pokemon Kanto es una de las más famosas, tiene varias ciudades y es muy visitadas por los extranjeros y recorridas por los que viven allí; como todas las regiones hasta ahora conocidas esta tiene 8 gimnasios en donde los entrenadores van a retar a sus líderes los cuales son muy duros de vencer, y uno de ellos es el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste liderado por una jovencita de 10 años, la menor de las Cuatro Hermanas Sensacionales pero a la vez la más responsable, inteligente y valiente, Misty. Esta entrenadora pelirroja, alta y muy bonita ha tenido un gran amor hacia los pokemon de agua aunque alguna vez tuvo uno diferente de este tipo, un Togepi que evoluciono a Togetic en un viaje que hizo a la región Hoenn; tiene un carácter muy fuerte, se irrita con mucha facilidad pero tiene un gran corazón. Tiene grandes amigos que ha aprendido a querer y apreciar, uno de ellos, además de ser su mejor amigo aunque ya no se vean es aquel chico de Pueblo Paleta que pesco del rio que va a Ciudad Verde, ese que robo su bicicleta para salvar a su Pikachu y que comenzó a seguirle con la excusa de que debía pagársela aunque después olvido su objetivo porque empezó a tenerle cariño con el paso de los viajes y que no quería separarse de el al final, pero le quedo la certeza de que Ash Ketchum si sentía algo especial hacia ella a pesar de que nunca se lo dijo y así regreso a casa en Celeste.

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que retorno a su cargo de líder, ahora es conocida como la más ruda de los 8, la verdad es que pocos entrenadores logran salir vencedores a la primera pero después vuelven y logran ganarle aunque con mucha dificultad.

Ya casi comienza la Liga Añil y Misty y sus pokemon están descansando por unos días, ellos se divierten en la piscina del gimnasio mientras ella lo limpia aunque nunca está sola en esas labores, su amigo de las Islas Naranja Tracey Sketchit le ayuda cuando va a visitarla allí, pero ya van varios días que no sale del laboratorio del profesor Oak y le ha intentado pedir ayuda a sus queridas hermanas pero…

-¿Chicas, estoy algo ocupada aseando el gimnasio, acaso se les cae una uña en querer darles de comer a mis pokemon?!

-No es que se nos caiga hermanita, es que nos vamos de compras y no queremos ir tarde- dijo Daisy- además puedes hacer eso sola. -pronuncio Violet y Lily remato- No nos esperes el resto del día Misty.

Ella no dijo nada, su cara de Gyarados lo decía todo.

-Hagan lo que quieran! –dijo muy enojada.

-Gracias, te amamos feíta! –pronunciaron las Hermanas Sensacionales al unísono y en tono burlesco. Misty las vio marcharse con fastidio.

-¿Me quieren? Si claro, ja! –Remilgo la menor de las cuatro, aunque sabía que lo que ellas decían era cierto; la querían tanto como ella las amaba, al fin y al cabo eran su única familia.

Después de un día ocupado entre limpiar la piscina, pintar el gimnasio y darles de comer a sus pokemon la joven líder de gimnasio se tomó un merecido descanso en la noche. Ceno y fue a su cuarto donde se encontraba su pequeña Azurill durmiendo muy profunda en su cama, miro a la pokemon con ternura y sonrió. Camino con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, no quería despertar a Azurill y se acostó sin ponerse su pijama, estaba tan agotada que solo anhelaba dormir.

Han pasado 4 horas y mientras el pokemon bebé estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, su entrenadora no podía pegar el ojo; lo único que hizo en ese tiempo fue moverse por todos los lados de la cama, hasta que no aguanto más y…

-Aaaahhhh diablos, no puedo dormir! ¿Qué hago ahora? –Se levantó de la cama, fue a su armario y empezó a buscar algo pero no lo encontró, luego se dirigió a un baúl viejo que había en los pies de su cama, lo abrió y encontró algo muy especial, un álbum de fotos que tenía en la portada muchos pokemon de agua- No esperaba encontrar esto, veamos que fotografías hay, es que hace rato que no lo miro y ya que no tengo sueño tal vez estas imágenes me traigan recuerdos. –Y así lo hizo. Abrió su álbum y encontró fotografías de ella cuando era bebé, de sus hermanas y hasta de sus padres; ahí recordó que las anteriores nunca le han dicho por qué sus padres no viven con ellas, aunque Misty sospecha que tal vez están muertos y por eso nunca le hablan de ellos. Continuó mirando fotos hasta que llegó a una que le dio nostalgia, era una donde ella estaba sonriendo con Togepi en brazos –Mi pequeño Togetic, espero que te encuentres bien en el reino espejismo; sé que ha pasado tiempo desde que te fuiste pero me haces muchísima falta. –Ahora observo a los que estaban alrededor de ambos –Tracey al menos viene y me ayuda con los quehaceres del gimnasio, es bueno que uno de tus grandes amigos te ayude, ¿no? Jeje. Brock también está cumpliendo su sueño, me entere que está estudiando para ser un doctor pokemon y sé que lo lograra –Por ultimo sus ojos apuntaron al que se encontraba a su lado derecho sonriente, levantando el puño y con su Pikachu en el hombro, su cara se puso seria –Ash… estás en Kalos, supongo que con nuevos amigos, nuevos pokemon y siguiendo tu sueño de ser todo un maestro y yo… -La pelirroja escondió sus ojos aquamarinos entre sus mechones y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro –creo que hago parte de tu pasado. ¿Tal vez me tienes olvidada por completo o será que estoy equivocada y me recuerdes aunque no estemos juntos? Lo único que sé es que no puedo olvidarte porque eres muy importante para mí y no te imaginas cuánto. Si te tuviera en frente no te dejaría ir nunca porque además de que eres mi mejor amigo… te… te amo. –Accidentalmente Azurill se despertó al oír a su mamá llorar

-Azu? (¿Mami?)

-Hmmm, Azurill, perdóname no quería despertarte –Dijo Misty mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la cara.

-Azu azurill azu zu? (¿Estas bien?) –Pregunto el pokemon de agua a su entrenadora.

-Ehhh… sí, estoy bien, por qué lo preguntas? –Obviamente ocultaba su tristeza y Azurill la miro seria mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-Azu rill azu azu rill azurill azu rill zu azu! (No mientas, estabas llorando, te oí!)

-No te puedo decir mentiras, cierto?

-Azu (No)

-Si claro, estaba viendo unas fotos y me sentí muy triste al recordar a Ash.

-Azurill zu? (¿Lo quieres?)

-Sí, lo quiero y mucho. –Afirmo la líder con la voz apagada –Y lo peor es que no creo que se acuerde de mí como yo de él. –Pero el pequeño pokemon sonrió.

-Azu azurill azurill rill azu azurill! (¡Estoy segura de que Ash no te ha olvidado!)

-Tú crees? –Pregunto Misty con los ojos en blanco.

-Azu. Azu rill azurill azu azu azurill! (Si, créeme. No me preguntes, solo lo siento!) –Le respondió Azurill con un guiño.

-Espero que tengas razón. –Sonrió y tomo al pokemon en brazos –Te quiero mucho Azurill; ven, vamos a dormir, ya tengo sueño.

-Azurill (Yo también te quiero mami)

Al día siguiente, Misty y Azurill se despertaron temprano. La joven abrió los ojos y pronuncio unas palabras que significarían mucho unas horas después –No se por qué pero siento que hoy va a ser un día que nunca olvidare. –Se levantó con mucha energía, se bañó y se puso una muda de ropa limpia; se desayunó con pancakes y syrup y al final con un vaso de leche de Miltank. Luego se dirigió a darles desayuno a sus pokemon con una gran cara de felicidad que ni ella misma entendía, iba a ser un día genial porque ella lo presentía, y próximamente así lo sería.

Después del desayuno, fue a entrenar con sus pokemon en la piscina y estaba muy concentrada hasta cuando llegó el amigo observador que quería matar unos días atrás. –Hola Misty, disculpa por no llamarte o avisarte que no…- Tracey no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió un jalón de su camiseta verde. –ERES EL COLMO, YO CON MUCHO TRABAJO Y TU PARECIAS MUERTO, NO ME AVISASTE QUE NO VENDRIAS A AYUDARME UNOS DIAS, TU SABES QUE MIS HERMANAS NO LO HACEN PORQUE SE LES DAÑA EL MANICURE QUE NI SIQUIERA TIENEN! –El observador pokemon trataba de calmar a su amiga líder –Misty cálmate! Solo le estaba ayudando al profesor Oak; ya casi empieza la liga Añil y ha tenido mucho trabajo, además quiero contarte algo aunque el profesor me dijo que no te dijera pero es mí deber hacerlo. Ash llamó y preguntó por ti. –La pelirroja quedo en estado de shock al oír eso, su mejor amigo… y algo más había preguntado por ella; Tracey siguió hablando –Estábamos en el laboratorio y…

_**FLASHBACK EN EL LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR OAK**_

_Tracey: Ya ordené los libros como me lo pidió profesor._

_Oak: Muchas gracias Tracey. Oye, fíjate que me llamo Ash._

_T: ¿Está en Kalos cierto?_

_O: Así es. Me pidió que le mandara a Charizard, Heracross, Infernape, Totodile y Swellow; ya casi va a empezar la liga Kalos y está entrenando muy bien, lo vi muy entusiasmado._

_T: Que bueno! Ojala que esta vez quede campeón, se lo merece._

_O: Aunque hay algo que me llamo la atención._

_T: ¿Qué es profesor?_

_O: Ash preguntó por Misty, el nunca hace eso._

_T: ¿En serio? ¿Qué dijo?_

_O: Preguntó si estaba bien, si ha tenido muchos retadores hasta como estaba de ánimo; parece que Ash por fin se está dando cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella._

_T: ¡Wow! Si es así pues era hora, a ver si dejan sus niñerías._

_O: Te pediré algo Tracey, no le cuentes a Misty porque Ash dijo que la iba a llamar al gimnasio y quiere que sea una sorpresa._

_T: Bueno… está bien profesor._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Eso fue lo que pasó Misty. –La entrenadora volvió a tomarle la camisa al observador pokemon pero su rostro reflejaba una alegría infinita –Pregunto por mí, ¿puedes creerlo? Ash pregunto por mí, yo existo para él, no me ha olvidado! –Dicho esto abrazó a su amigo de la emoción mientras las lágrimas de felicidad recorrían su cara; sus pokemon también estaban muy contentos tanto que hacían mucha bulla.

Después de tener el mejor día de su vida, Misty ya estaba bajo las cobijas cuando es que…

_RING, RING, RING!_

_RING, RING, RING!_

_LLAMADA LLAMADA!_

_RING, RING, RING!_

_RING, RING, RING!_

_LLAMADA LLAMADA!_

-Hermanita, ve y contesta, queremos dormir! –Dijeron adormiladas las hermanas sensacionales.

-Todo yo, todo yo, todo yo! –Bufó la menor –Gimnasio Celeste buenas no… ches.

-Hola Misty! Tanto tiempo!

-A… A… Ash…

Por fin llegó el tan anhelado momento de esa charla entre dos viejos amigos que tienen un secreto en común. ¿Qué resultados saldrán de esta conversación? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo porque mientras tanto…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

_Cielos por fin, aquí lo tienen después de meses de espera. No me maten por favor, es que cuando estas en cuarto semestre de Psicología las cosas se ponen pesadas, pero bueno, no importa pues al fin y al cabo estoy estudiando lo que me gusta _

_Por favor léanlo y déjenme sus reviews, es lindo conocer opiniones porque sabes que aprecian lo que escribes. Pronto el capítulo 3, en lo personal va a ser un capitulo que voy a disfrutar cuando comience a escribirlo._

_Hasta la próxima queridos lectores._


End file.
